powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mane Event
The Mane Event is the second episode in the third season of The Powerpuff Girls (1998 TV series). It is the fifty-second episode overall. Synopsis After Buttercup unwittingly rips one of Blossom's knots. Bubbles along with Buttercup give her a bad haircut, she gets ridiculed by everybody in the city, when an all-seeing monster appears. Plot It started off like any other morning: the sun rose up and shone through the girls' windows, awakening them from their slumber. Bubbles is the first to rise, her hair in tangles. Then Buttercup wakes up, her hair is equally a mess. But when Blossom wakes up, her hair is absolutely perfect: It's straight, luscious and shiny, the qualities any sane girl would want in her hair. Bubbles and Buttercup look at each other and smile as they silently form ideas. The two of them groom Blossom's beautiful hair until they end up angering her with their ridiculous styles, including a racetrack with hairpin turns, and Fluffy the Hair Bunny. "Give me a real hairdo!" Blossom requests, so they begin combing out the tangles, but when Buttercup finds a knot, she begins to tug on it, subsequently ripping out a large portion of her hair. Shocked at what's befallen them, they casually state that they just have to trim it up a bit, but all that does is worsen the situation. Just then, the hotline rings. Blossom picks it up as per usual, but when she orders the girls to "move out," they can just barely hold in their laughter, but they won't tell her what it is. So she flies out downtown, not wanting to deal with the girls, which is when they fall over laughing. When we finally get to see the results of their work, even the narrator is laughing at her atrocious haircut. Just then, a giant floating black ball with eyes on all sides arrives, vaporizing everything in sight, including tankers, water towers, and some fighter jets scrambled to attack it. When the girls arrive, Blossom berates the Evil Eye for what it's doing and provides an ultimatum. However, instead of heeding her warnings, it laughs at her hair. She still doesn't realize what's going on, but as Bubbles, Buttercup, and Townsville's citizens look and laugh as well, she turns to a glass window and sees her ruined hair revealing the reason why everyone is laughing at her. Blossom gets so humiliated that she flies home, hiding under the Professor's bedsheets and feeling upset. Upon her departure, the Evil Eye continues its raid on Townsville. Bubbles and Buttercup tried to fight it, but everything they tried to throw at the multi-eyed menace is vaporized. Not even a sneak attack is viable, as the Evil Eye's infinite field of vision allows it to attack in any direction in space. As she watches the live news, she can't help but feel even worse. The reporter says that since the Evil Eye can see everything, the girls just won't be able to defeat it. Moreover, he goes on to help the people cope with their inevitable doom by reminding them of Blossom's mortifying haircut, even going so far as to ask if she got into a fight with a pair of scissors and lost. The professor spots her, comes in and comforts her until she's finally comfortable with her hair—when she gets an idea. She thanks the professor, and speeds off, leaving him in a fit of laughter. She goes back downtown, this time acting like the clown she looks like. Not only does the Evil Eye laugh at her hair, but also at the jokes that she so calmly tells him. It laughs so hard that with all his eyes shut, Bubbles could ready a large steel bar with which Buttercup slams him and sends him into space. The townspeople celebrate, and after Bubbles asks if they're even, Blossom zaps their hair into hot messes and tells them "we're even." This results in Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup all receiving bad hairdos. So once again the day is shaved—thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! Characters Major Roles *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Eye Monster Minor Roles *Professor Utonium *Stanley Whitfield Trivia *This is the only episode where the Powerpuff Girls wore long-sleeved variants of their nightgowns. In all other episodes, they only wore sleeveless versions of them. *This is the first episode in which Blossom's hair bow is excluded entirely. This instance happens again in the episode "West in Pieces". *The 2016 reboot episode Bubbles of the Opera has Bubbles go through a similar event that Blossom experienced in this episode. *This episode is surprisingly Bubbles at her meanest, as opposed to "Bubblevicious", which has her purposely being mean to prove herself that she can be "hardcore" in front of her sisters. In this episode, however, she was mean to Blossom, along with Buttercup (who is known to be usually mean), by laughing at the redhead's badly treated hair done by her own sisters. Cultural References *The Evil Eye closely resembles the Eye of Folger, a giant floating black orb from the anime OVA Giant Robo: The Night The Earth Stood Still. *At the episode's 2:43 mark, behind Blossom, there is a drawing with a character similar to The Smurfs. Errors *Buttercup's dress was pink like Blossom's dress at 4:19. The same thing happened to Bubbles in the episode "Nuthin' Special". *When Bubbles snaps the chain with the ball on it, in order to stop the Evil Eye, in a brief second, she hasn't any stockings. Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 2000, it was produced in 1999 according to the credits. *Behind the scenes this episode was an animation disaster, having to draw Blossom's hairstyle differently than normal. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Blossom Category:Episodes storyboarded by Lynne Naylor Category:Episodes directed by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:2000 episodes Category:Episodes with bad ending Category:Episodes with teasing